


A World's Dress

by Lethalfurry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you weave a little bit of magic, prayers become unnecessary.</p><p>If you weave slightly more magic, help becomes unnecessary.</p><p>If you weave even more magic, then the world isn’t the same.</p><p>If you continue weaving magic, then perhaps now the world is yours.</p><p>Once you stop weaving magic, you then realize the world never changed to begin with.</p><p>You wouldn’t sew an incomplete dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World's Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post one of my "Raz and Friends" works today, but as soon as I opened it and saw the first few lines I just got too embarrassed uuuu....  
> But I can't give up a day no matter what I do, so here's one of my more recent drabbles LOL  
> (Gonna reread it and edit it later)

If you weave a little bit of magic, prayers become unnecessary.

If you weave slightly more magic, help becomes unnecessary.

If you weave even more magic, then the world isn’t the same.

If you continue weaving magic, then perhaps now the world is yours.

Once you stop weaving magic, you then realize the world never changed to begin with.

You wouldn’t sew an incomplete dress.

Once you start weaving your magic, there is still a lot to do, a lot to be found and explained in order to build your world. You don’t just want a bunch of shoddy cloth covering your most precious body; you want a dress that is sparkling like the sun, covered with an inordinate amount of precious gems that protect you like armor.

Every day, God becomes the next Queen in the ball, and that has pisses an incredibly large amount of people off. So everyone builds their own dresses, they use their magic to create a world that is infinitely better than His.

…Of course, when it comes down to it, only a bunch of shitty creations are shown on the ball itself. If you created a world so wonderful that even God would have to praise you, then you wouldn’t even be in this kind of life anymore.

As long as they weave magic, they can be stronger than God himself. These people and their outfits…their beautiful dress that, as they walk and part of it touches the floor, it gives life to the ground. Depending on the kind of person, plants grow from it, or perhaps undead zombies rise from it. After all, it’s the signature of their precious worlds. They can give all kinds of unique life, all kinds of unique things…except for one.

The one general rule for all the humans who had transcended their own barriers and had become Gods was this:

“We will not give birth to humans.”

It was a simple, easily abided-to rule. After all, if they had the will to become a God themselves, then chances are they already either despised or had forgotten about humans. Either way, if you just liked the humanoid anatomy, you could always create beings LIKE them—just never create a human itself. It functioned almost like a copyright law, where it was fine as long as they were slightly recolored or modified.

Everyone respected that rule. After all, the Gods were all comrades who had come from the same place. They all understood the motivation for that rule, even if perhaps they didn’t agree with it at times—some maintained that rule out of love for their companions, some because they hated humans, some because there was no reason to even think about humans. By now, there were so many reasons FOR respecting that rule and none AGAINST it, that it had become a given that any God would respect it.

But every story needs a source of conflict, as I’m sure the Gods viewing this and the Gods that are being described in here know. Every single one.

And that source of conflict was a God who had quickly gotten themselves into the community.

A good way to tell the theme and the intricacies of a God’s world was when they walked wearing it as their own dress, and then watch behind them to see what would come from the ground. Wherever the Gods reunited, they always made sure to destroy anything surrounding the area so that they could paint the life there to be however they wanted. In this case, they completely wiped out what was on the canvas and painted whatever they wanted.

So.

When the new God had finally come to their usual reunion, where they would all praise each other and their worlds and how good they were at magic, they were very surprised when they saw them walking.

Their dress…there was nothing wrong with it. In comparison to the others, it wasn’t particularly eccentric—there weren’t any dead things hanging from it, it wasn’t made of prism stones, it didn’t really have any particular theme. It only had one precious gem, a small brooch on the chest part of the dress. Other than that, it was an incredibly pretty and long dress, something that the Gods hadn’t seen in years. It was fairly nostalgic, in a way. They welcomed it.

However…when the dress touched the lifeless ground. Yes, at that moment was when they became surprised.

If they wiped the canvas and painted whatever they wanted with it, then the newcomer would have wiped the canvas and recreated the previous painting with stronger colors.

With completely perfect accuracy, whatever the dress touched was resurrected with sparkles and other things surrounding it. It would be vibrant and full of life, so much so that it would cause jealousy to anyone else.

…But no matter how it was resurrected, there weren’t any changes.

A plant was still a plant. A seed was still a seed. An ant was still an ant.

Paint them however many times you want. For an ant to continue being an ant while doing things they normally would not be able to, that would be impossible.

The Gods looked at this with disdain, and wondered how this newcomer’s world could ever prosper. But they decided to leave judgment for later—after all, they were a loving community, even if they were bound by their illusions and their hate of God.

After a few more steps, the newcomer had finally gotten to their seat. They talked about how glad they were to be there, and how they were excited to meet people like them. They planned out future events and parties solely for the cake, and when one of the Gods intervened and said “My world doesn’t have any societal rules. We can have a cake without the party.” They smiled a bit.

Perhaps you who are reading this saw this and thought that this God was childish. Haha. Some of the Gods in this reunion also did that, and they quickly reprimanded themselves. After all, they were judging through the values of their old world, where this was considered childish behavior. But once they were past that, something else became the root of their concerns.

They noticed that their dress had only resurrected things. They noticed that they still thought that, to eat cake, one must have a party. So, with these two things, it was possible to deduce that they were most likely still…

Human.

At the very least, they still had such disgusting parts in them.

But to begin with, they all were. For all that they cared, they could slowly dissect this newcomer’s world and take out the human parts from it one by one, making them pure and releasing them from the original God’s grip. Yes, they would help this one, no matter what.

So. They asked the newcomer to show them their world.

And they put their world on the table, for all to see.

With one, two, three steps inside their world, you would find fluffy animals walking around. Some uncommon ones, perhaps, but most of them already existent in either the original God’s world or in fiction. That didn’t matter. The original God’s world had its own advantages—that they could admit.

With the fourth, fifth, and sixth steps inside their world, you would find that the sky is still blue, and the sun still shines. The plants and flowers were all still as boring as always, and they all followed some same pattern. It was incredibly likely that it was like a garden…a garden based on that disgusting “real life”, most likely. They became concerned.

And on the seventh, eigth, ninth steps, they realized that they were counting using some of the most hated logic from the original world they had come from. So many of them disliked math. But even so. They noticed nothing unique about this world this time—only that it brought back their own bad, old habits. The ones that they had discarded to become God.

On the tenth step.

They did not take an eleventh or a twelfth step, because that was all they could muster. One more step.

“Your grades could’ve been better…but you’re improving.” “Sorry, this time I can’t, honey. But next time for sure!” “You’re still having trouble with that part? Sigh…well, I’ll help you this once. You owe me, okay?” “You’re an idiot most of the time, but you’re my idiot.”

It was an incredibly balanced world, slightly inching towards a positive side.

Or well, that is the description the Gods would have given if they were calm. To them, this was just “bullshit sugarcoating”, “pointless lies”.

It was a world that had taken much love and care to create an experience as authentic as possible…even if it was created by someone that didn’t really have experience and even believed that they couldn’t do it well, even if they just added another positive comment to the end of a negative one, it had found its harmony.

Then, some of the Gods would start tearing this world apart. Some would just sit there and do nothing. Some would just start screaming.

But of course, even if this world was being torn apart piece by piece, the newcomer would then put the pieces back and yell.

“No! It really, really happened! It will happen!”

It made them sound even more childish. Haha, yes, how childish. Childish…

But the pieces fit themselves back in with no real problem. So no matter how much they destroyed this world, it eventually found its place back.

Time went on in this chaos, and eventually each of the Gods started disappearing from the reunion, until there was none left at the newcomer’s world.

One God had gone back to their world and received a beating.

Another God had done nothing all night in theirs.

When the other had arrived, there was no one waiting for them;

And for the last one, they abandoned their world and went back to an almost rotting one.

None of their worlds had changed.

But perhaps the old one—no, let’s call it the real one—had?

No happy ending was built that night, but

A single hopeful God had put in a brick

And reminded them that even weak hands could build something with magic.


End file.
